Bondage
by desolate butterfly
Summary: [NaruNejiSasu] In which Naruto enlightens his lovers as to the benefits of some kinds of chains.


Title: Bondage  
Author: desolate butterfly  
Genre: Romance/Gen  
Rating: Surprisingly only PG 13.  
Pairings: Naruto/Neji/Sasuke  
Summary: Naruto enlightens his lovers on the benefits of some kinds of chains.

* * *

The first time Naruto brought out the collar, Neji thought that Sasuke would have a fit.

And he was right, if by "fit" he meant that Sasuke would punch Naruto in the jaw and then spend the next ten hours sulking in his room with the screen shut tight.

Neji could understand this reaction. As someone who had spent his fair share of time feeling trapped, the soft leather collar and leash didn't really appeal to him all that much (although, he had to admit, he _was_ curious at how it would look latched around Sasuke's fair skin).

What he didn't understand was Naruto's insistence on buying the collar and leash and suggesting that they use them on the sullen Uchiha.

--

"He almost knocked a tooth out the last time you asked," Neji pointed out. "Maybe you should just drop it."

The blond shook his head and twirled the collar lazily around his finger.

"You guys are missing the point," Naruto said. He raised his voice a bit. "Both of you."

Sasuke's door slid open and dark eyes glared past Neji to fasten on the small circlet of leather between Naruto's fingers.

"And what point would that be, moron?" Sasuke snorted. "The one where you want to tie me down like always?"

"Only because you need to be tied down in order to save your stubborn ass from your own stupidity," Naruto shot back, immediately. But his expression softened upon seeing Neji's anxious glance between the two of them.

"Look," he said, "it's not about oppression and tying people down...well, not in a bad way."

He grinned and reached out a finger to trace against the bandages on Neji's forehead. Neji felt his eyes flutter shut and tried to control his immediate response to the touch.

Naruto smiled at him. "You both have marks," he murmured, glancing pointedly at Sasuke's shoulder, where the curse seal branded him. "Marks of ownership you didn't really have a choice about receiving. I'm not going to say I understand what that's like, but I need you both to know that--"

Here Naruto stopped and swallowed nervously, clutching the collar to his chest.

"You belong to me now, right?" the blond murmured, his gaze transferring to the floor in front of him. "And this collar means...if you let me put it on you it means..."

Sasuke sighed and tilted his head to the side, giving Neji a questioning look. When Neji nodded in reply (although he couldn't have explained just what he was replying to, specifically) Sasuke stepped forward until he was standing right in front of Naruto.

"You really want me to wear this?" he asked.

Naruto looked up. "It has to be your choice."

"...And if I choose to make you work for the opportunity?"

Naruto's eyes widened and then he grinned, relieved.

"Well it's not like you've ever made anything easier for me, bastard. But, Neji...care to help a guy out?"

Neji looked carefully at Sasuke and was reassured by the fact that the other man was now regarding the collar and attaching leash with interest instead of the contempt he had always shown to it before. He gave the Uchiha a knowing smirk.

"I'd be glad to assist you in any way I can," he replied silkily.

"Two against one?" Sasuke mused.

Neji stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Does seem a little unfair, doesn't it. Maybe we should have a handicap."

"You have Naruto. That's more of a handicap than anyone deserves."

"OI!" Naruto took an offended swipe at Sasuke, but the dark-haired nin was already twisting nimbly away out of range.

"Have to be faster than that," he gloated and took to his heels down the hallway.

Naruto and Neji exchanged a glance before they followed after him, the leash and collar tapping against Naruto's hip as he ran.

--

Later that evening, after Sasuke had been dragged to the ground…

…after the collar had been fastened securely around his neck with a ring of bruising kisses,

…after Naruto had taken care to mark several reminders on Sasuke's naked skin with an intense look of concentration on his face while Neji held onto the leash's end with one hand and Sasuke's wrists with the other,

…after they had fallen into an exhausted heap on the ground, Sasuke bruised and spent between them,

…Neji looked at his two lovers and smiled.

--

Tomorrow, he and Sasuke would see if they could get the collar around Naruto's neck while he slept.

Fin.

* * *


End file.
